


Detention For You

by OhPooey



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Detention, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Other, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, dom reader, reader of any sex/gender, sub principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhPooey/pseuds/OhPooey
Summary: The reader seduces the principal of the thing during detention.
Relationships: Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Detention For You

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) means "your name"

When you changed your school and started going to this new one, you quickly developed a crush on the principal. Everyone seemed to like Baldi, the teacher that was very strict and gave a paddling to everyone who misbehaved or studied poorly, but you liked the principal.

Everyone talked about Baldi's dominative nature and how hot he was and how horny his mere voice made them feel. And they talked about how Baldi probably spanked the principal too. After all, the entire school was named after Baldi. And the principal's scolding was just... too mild.

So there was no way he'd make a good Dom. But you decided it didn't matter. In this case YOU'D be the Dom.

~

"No running in the halls... detention for you... when will you learn?.."

The principal's apathetic voice echoed in the classroom as he escorted you there and sat you behind a desk. Of course, that was your plan all along.

You needed to get him alone to finally do what you wanted to do. You were tired of lusting after him all this time and not being able to do anything. You wanted him so badly all this time.

So, before he left, you grabbed his wrist and made him stop.

"Why don't you stay with me and watch me?" You asked.

The principal seemed confused. "What do you mean, stay and watch you?"

"Well, you know how easily I escape every time." You paused. "And we wouldn't want to anger Baldi, would we?"

You saw the principal's eyes widen in fear. So rumors were true. Baldi indeed was controlling the school and possibly punishing the principal for mistakes with his ruler.

"Right... of course not..."

You grinned. "Thought so."

~

The principal was easy to seduce.

First, you asked for help with homework. Then you said it wasn't comfortable or convenient how you two were seated together so you got into the principal's lap.

Then obviously you kept moving your butt against him so much that he got an erection. He was easily excitable! But he was in denial and kept ignoring the situation and still trying to "help".

But you got fed up and couldn't just let it go on like this. These games were just annoying and tiring.

You turned around and kissed him!

As the principal was taken aback, you took the opportunity to shove your tongue into his mouth. Then you got up and pushed him onto his back on the desk.

"What are you doing, (Y/N)? Your parents will hear about this-aaaah," the principal moaned as you put your foot on his crotch.

"Will they really? The principal having fun with their child isn't something parents wanna hear!" You retorted, moving your foot across the bulge and pleasuring the man.

Your words made him go silent as he struggled to think of a response. You put a finger on his lips just as he tried to part them to speak.

"Hush. Stop talking. Just do what I say. You suck at giving orders so why don't you take mine instead and be a good little slut for me?"

The principal closed his mouth and blushed deeply. You grinned. Success! He's indeed too submissive to resist you!

"Undress," you ordered him.

He obeyed. He got up, pulled off his sweater, his pants and underwear... and covered himself in shame.

You couldn't help but laugh. How cute!

"No need to be embarrassed. Be a big boy and show me what you got!"

He removed his hands and looked away and you saw his hard dick leaking precum. Not bad. You grabbed it and he moaned. You started jerking him off furiously.

"Yeah, cum for me you nasty little slut. How gross you are, doing such things with a student. Such a disappointment to the entire school. How shameful and disgusting. You scum!"

You suspected he had a thing for humiliation. And you were right. Because as you started degrading him, his breathing got faster and heavier and soon he came into your hand.

You lifted your hand up, showing your palm to him. "Lick it."

He did what you told him to do. Working with his tongue vigorously, cleaning the cum and coating your palm in saliva. And he got hard again during this!

"Turn around and bend over," you commanded.

He bent over the desk and now, knowing the truth about his relationship with Baldi... "I wonder if you actually get off to this?" You pondered out loud.

Before he could ask what you were talking about, you took a ruler and slapped his buttcheeks with it.

The principal cried out.

"You need to be punished for being such a worthless principal and doing such a shitty job that a mere teacher took over your school!" You slapped him again.

He moaned. "Y... yes... please, punish me..." he whimpered.

Man, he was enjoying it way too much.

You kept spanking him and degrading him... until he came again.

All you could do was shake your head but in all honesty you were so turned on you barely could hold back anymore.

"Alright, that's enough punishment for you." You patted his red ass. "Now time for other fun." Your finger circled his asshole as you pushed it in using his own cum as lube.

You fingered him with one, two, three fingers and he was hard again! But this time just before he came, you pulled your fingers out.

"Trying to get off to my fingers, hmm? Bad boy! No, I have something better and bigger for you..."

You took out your enormous strap on out of your backpack or if you have a dick you pulled out your huge dick and stroked it.

You were gonna fuck the principal, finally! EVERYONE was having fun with Baldi... now you got to have fun too!

You gripped his hips and thrust into him, plunging yourself deep into his ass to the hilt. Without letting him catch his breath, you started pounding him hard and fast with your huge meat (real or not).

"Yeah take it!" You panted. "Take it you filthy principal SLUT!!!"

It didn't take long for him to cum again, for the third time. And you kept fucking him and then you came too and slumped on top of him over his back.

When you both caught your breath, he said: "Detenton..."

"Cancelled?" You interrupted him.

He smiled. "No. More detention tomorrow. With me."

You grinned. "Oh I'll be happy to be here."


End file.
